The best of both worlds
by Logan Martinez
Summary: Fanfic Klaine - basado en la serie Hannah Montana. Kurt Hummel en la escuela...Chris Colfer en los escenarios,Kurt se enamora inesperadamente de Blaine Anderson su co-estrella en la nueva pelicula "The Warblars", que pasara cuando tenga que decidir entre lo mejor de ambos mundos? ¿arriesgaria una de esas opciones por Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

The best of both worlds

Hola! :D bueno esta es la primera vez que subo a Finfiction y no se muy bien como funciona ._. soy medio lento, bueno esta historia es Klaine :D espero que les gusto, me inspire en la serie Hannah Montana así que Los créditos por la adaptación son mios.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Ryan gorrito amarillo Murphy, si fueran mios tendrían sexo salvaje en cada capitulo okno ._.

Capitulo 1 : The best of both worlds

Hola! Mi nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, soy un chico de 16 años viviendo en un pequeño pueble en Lima, se llama Ohio, asisto al instituto William Mckinley High School, actualmente curso el 2 grado, mi mejor amiga se llama Mercedes Jones y mi mejor amigo Jeff Sterling, vivo con mi padre Burt Hummel, mi madre murió cuando era pequeño así que solo quedamos los dos.

Quizás piensen que soy un adolecente normal como cualquier otro con sueños y esperanzas, el mas popular de toda la escuela con todas las chicas detrás de mi y líder del esquipo de Fut Bol…..pero no todo es como se lo imaginan.

Soy el chico más desdichado de Mckinley, todos los días me arrojan un slushie en la cara, me arrojan contra los casilleros y me encierran en los baños portátiles o el basurero, el cual por cierto nunca limpian, el acoso lo obtengo principalmente de los jugadores de Fut Bol, sobre las chicas….no son lo que yo anhelo, vera soy el único chico abiertamente gay de mi escuela, así que si soy algo popular con las chicas, principal mente para pedirme labial, pero tengo a mis amigos, los cuales siempre me apoyan y me alientan a seguir adelante con todo, por que como ellos dicen "hay un futuro esperando con magnificas experiencias para mi", solo que yo ya lo se…Resulta que yo Kurt Hummel soy secretamente la sensación pop del momento, numero uno en ventas, he agotado todos los boletos a mis conciertos y lo mas importante…he realizado mi sueño de estrellato, por el cual no me rindo, por el cual lucho día con día el acoso, por que se, que en estos momentos me siento de maravilla.

Esa es la razón por la que vivo en Ohio, cuando vivía en L.A comencé mi carrera como estrella, pero tenia miedo de no poder llevar una vida normal como a de cualquier adolecente, así que mi padre y yo tuvimos la idea de cambiarnos a un pueblo mas pacifico, donde los paparazis no aparezcan, cambiamos mi apariencia, en la farándula soy un chico de moda, con los últimos modelos de McQueen, cabello bien peinado, dientes brillantes y cambiar un poco el tono de mi voz, pero en la vida secundaria, soy un…un Nerd, mi ropa es un desastre, parezco un abuelito, chalecos, corbatines, mi cabello pulcramente peinado de lada, y unos enormes antejos de hipster. Es esto o que todo el mundo se entere y adiós vida normal.

"Chris al escenario en 5".-Bien aquí vamos, a vivir mi maravillosa vida, con los fans que me aman, a sentir la adrenalina al cantar ante 2 millones de personas, a tener lo mejor de dos mundos.

"Bien adiós Kurt Hummel".-se quita los anteojos.-"Hola…Chris Colfer"

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO :D ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SGANME SI LA HISTORIA YA EXISTE POR QUE LA VERDAD NO LO SE ._. Y SI LO ES PUES LA DEJARE ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The best of both worlds

Capitulo 2: Dos partes diferentes

NARRA KURT

-EN LA ESCUELA COMO KURT HUMMEL-

Caminaba por los pasillos de Mckinley, como siempre con el atuendo más horrible del universo, pantalón café, camisa blanca, un horrible suéter sobre el color ¿moho? Y el típico corbatín, de todo el atuendo que usaba los corbatines es lo único que le encantaba.

Sin mas que nada, como la velocidad de un rayo fui arrojado contra los casilleros hasta el borde de caer al suelo, al momento de levantar la mirada puedo observar las chaquetas rojas, solté un bufido, no me sorprendí esto ya era habitual para mi.

"Kurt!".-puede distinguir la voz de Mercedes, se acercaba a toda prisa hacia mi, cuando llego me ayudo a levantarme, gemí de dolor al sentir la mano de mi amiga en mi espalda, los malditos moretones ya comenzaban a hacer efecto y no solo esos sino los ya existentes que comenzaban a desaparecer ahora revivían con mas dolor en mi piel.-"¿Qué fue eso?, ¿te encuentras bien?.-Me pregunto con una voz dulce pero preocupada.

Ellos estaban enterados del acoso por parte del equipo de Fut Bol, siempre que tenían la oportunidad de defenderme lo hacían, pero no podían estar en todo momento conmigo. Ni Mercedes ni Jeff están enterados sobre el empeoro del acoso, estas ultimas semanas se ha vuelto mas y mas horrible gracias a mis compañeros de chaqueta roja, agradecimientos especiales: Finn, Puck, Jack, Ázimo y…Karofsky.

"No te preocupes Cedes estoy bien, no es nada del otro mundo".-Mercedes dudo un poco pero no dijo nada solo escupió un suave "ok" y seguimos nuestro camino a Clases, lo que mercedes no supo fue que si era de otro mundo, ya que cuando llegue a Mckinley me recibieron con un arcoíris de slushie, a la primera hora de clases, papalitos con insultos, mensajes anónimos en Facebook, Twitter y Tumbler, en el almuerzo me arrojaron mi bandeja de comida al suelo, robaron mi dinero y me arrojaron al basurero hasta llegar a lo que acaba de ocurrir…y aun falta mas.

En el basurero solo pude sentarme y apoyar mis rodillas en mi pecho para así esconder mi rostro en ellas y…solo llore. Llore de impotencia, llore por el acoso, llore por que todo acabe, pero el verdadero motivo fue no entender el odio asía el, por que esos chicos lo odian tanto?, acaso hizo algo malo?, cualquier cosa que sea solo puedo pensar que tengo un futuro lleno de amor y aceptación que me espera.

-EN LA FARANDULA COMO CHIS COLFER-

"Bien hijo ya esta todo arreglado la conferencia será en el salón Paradise en 30 minutos".-Burt Hummel mi padre un hombre encantador, después de la muerte de mi madre el prometió cuidarme y amarme cueste lo que cueste, solo somos nosotros dos y eso hace todo mas fácil.

Ahora que todo cambio y tenemos que guardar nuestra identidad el paso de ser " Burt Hummel, un sencillo hombre calvo y encargado de un taller mecánico de autos" a ser "Mike O'Malley el nuevo "galán" de las mujeres de 30 años en adelante, con el cabello mas hermoso y sedoso de todos, si me oyeron bien ahora usa peluca en lugar de su horrible gorra, el icono de la moda de los hombres (claro yo siempre escojo sus atuendos) y mánayer y padre del joven Chis", lo se es demasiado raro pero si aun quiero mi privacidad tengo que hacerlo.

"Ok papá, no hay problema".-Dije mientras leía el nuevo numero de Vogue, bueno intentaba leerlo ya que las luces de las cámaras y gritos de los fans y la prensa no me dejaban concentrar. Aunque yo me encontraba dentro del hotel y ellos afuera pegados a la ventana, no podía concentrarme.

"Hijo yo tengo que ir ha hacer la reservación de la habitación si no queremos levantar sospechas, ¿de acuerdo?".-yo solo asentí, prefería quedarme en el hotel a que todos se enteraran, no echaría 2 años de esto a la basura.

Así me mantuve con mi pierna cruzada sobre la otra, tratando de leer hasta que unos gritos me sorprendieron.-"OIGAN…OIGAN, JOVENES NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ.-el hombre de seguridad perseguía a FINN Y PUCK! y-y SE ASERCABAN A MI!.

"Chris…Chris ayúdanos".-me decía un muy agitado Finn

"Los atrape!".-el hombre los tomo a ambos de los hombros haciéndolos dar un brinco de susto.

"Descuide vienen con migo".-bueno me gustaría saber que hacen aquí y poder chantajearlos si descubro que estuvieron espiando a algunas chicas de la alberca o robando

"Esta seguro?".-dudo por la diferencia de clases

"Estoy seguro".-el hombre los soltó y se alejo murmurando un "llámeme si es necesario", los chicos suspiraron de alivio y después de la nada soltaron un gritito bueno un gran frito estilo FanGirl en un concierto de Biber lo que me sorprendió bastante.

"No lo pedo creer, no lo puedo creer ahhhhhh eres el mismo Chris Colfer ahhh hay me va a dar me va a dar".-es mi imaginación o acaso Puckerman parece mas gay de lo que yo soy.

"Chris somos tus mas grandes fans, y oh por dios! Ahhh no lo puedo creer te amamos con locura".-esto es oficial estoy drogado por que en mi mente no cabe que un par de chicos mas rudos de la escuela sean los fans de la sensación pop gay del memento.

"Eso es verdad ahhh Chris por favor tienes que tomarte una foto con nosotros…"

"Y darnos tu autógrafo"

"Si, por favor haremos lo que sea".-Bueno son tan tiernamente gay, si la escuela entera se enterara dejaría de ser la burla de la escuela para pasar lugar a Finn exaltado Hudson y PuckGayman.

"Claro chicos!, lo que sea por mis fan numero uno".-Bien esto es interesante tal vez deba tomar un par de fotos en el concierto de mañana, por que es seguro que ellos estén así oh si.


	3. Chapter 3

The best of both worlds

Este es el incomodo momento en que me digno a actualizar XD

Antes que nada lamentó mi retraso!

Se que tienen derecho a perseguirme por todo el mundo con hachas y fuego, pero no tenia internet ni pc u.u

De ahora en adelante prometo no volver a fallar :D y verán cada domingo una nueva actualización de mi intento de fic -.- por eso este capitulo es mas largo de lo normal :D

Si mas que decir…Disfruten de la lectura!

Capitulo 3: Este soy yo

P.V.O

Kurt Hummel

Al día siguiente Kurt asistió al colegio demasiado tarde, se podría decir que tuvo un mal día, primero su despertador no sonó, el entrar a la ducha no contaba con agua caliente, por lo tanto tuvo que tomar la ducha matutina mas fría de su vida, su rutina de humectación quedo a medias ya que misteriosamente algunas de sus cremas se terminaron.

No tuvo ni tiempo de desayunar, solo tomo una manzana y un jugo, se despidió de su padre con un "me voy llego tarde" dejando a un Burt con cara divertida.

Al subir a su auto arranco a toda velocidad, por un momento pensó que podría llegar a tiempo, sorprendentemente el mundo se puso en su contra, encontrándose con un trafico de mil demonios llegando a clases sudoroso, exaltado y demasiado tarde, llegando antes del segundo periodo.

Rogaba por que Karofsky y ázimo estuvieran en clase, no tenia animo para toparse con ninguno de los miembro de los titanes, por suerte el recorrido del castaño hasta se casillero no paso nada.

Ya mas relajado puso la combinación de su casillero y se dispuso a abrirlo para tomar los libros de su próxima clase, no supo en que momento sonó la campana anunciando el segundo periodo hasta que su singular amiga Mercedes llego a saludarlo.

-Hola Kurty.-saludo una muy entusiasmada mercedes, su sonrisa era mas brillante de lo usual, se podría decir que podría curar el cáncer de solo observarla.

-Hola Cedes, ¿se pude saber el motivo de tu entusiasmo?-con un chillido de emoción Mercedes libero un suspiro sin perder su sonrisa.

-Kurt hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida!, Chris Colfer se presentara hoy en el auditorio de Ohio, entiendes Chris Colfer!.-

Tratando de contener su risa por el entusiasmo de la morena, trato de concentrase para no burlarse en su cara y decirle quien es en realidad.-Oh…bueno felicidades por ti Mercedes pero sabes que eso a mi no me interesa.-Perdiendo solo un poco la intensidad de su sonrisa, la morena respiro hondo para enfrentarse una vez mas a la discusión de siempre.

-Kurt-haciendo una pausa continuo con su explicación.-Se que a ti no te agrada Chris…pero en verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras, también Jeff ira…-

-Y ya que somos los mejores amigos, esta seria una experiencia maravillosa para compartirla contigo Kurt-añadió Jeff, uniéndose a la conversación e interrumpiendo a Mercedes con su característica sonrisa de siempre.-Por cierto chicos hola.-respondiendo el saludo de rubio con un asentamiento de cabeza, los 3 jóvenes continuaron con su conversación.

-Chicos…saben perfectamente que odio a ese tipo, y me encantaría asistir a un concierto con ustedes pero no al de el.-mirando a ambos chicos con caras triste, se sintió horrible en ese momento, le gustaría asistir a ellos al concierto, ¡Diablos que quería!, pero no podía…no podía hacerlo, respirando hondo tratando de sentirse peor con el mismo continuo.-Además…es viernes, hay se cumplen 8 años desde la muerte de mamá, y la cena de esta nuche es súper especial para mi y mi padre-

Los otros dos comprendían a la perfección, y sabían lo que ocurría, es por eso que intentaban animar al contratenor, no les agradaba la idea de dejar a su amigo recordar un año mas de la muerte de su madre, pero si el castaño así lo quería…ellos lo respetarían.

-Esta bien Kurt entendemos.-expreso Jeff poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en muestra de su apoyo-por eso…-

-Jeff y yo decidimos comprarte un pequeño obsequio.-sin dejar que su amigo protestara, bueno mientras Jeff tapaba la boca de Kurt con su mano, Mercedes saco de su mochila una pequeña cadenita de oro, dejando a Kurt liberado de las garras de Jeff, la coloco alrededor de la muñeca del castaño si que este protestara.-Sabemos que no era necesario pero…nosotros sabemos que te sientes solo…y solo queremos que sepas que eso no es verdad-poniéndose emocional, Mercedes decidió dejar las lagrimas para otro momento y animar a su amigo.-Por que nos tienes a nosotros, y eso jamás cambiara-

-Courange…-menciono Kurt en un susurro suficiente audible, para que sus dos compañeros pudieran escucharlo-¿Son nuestras iniciales atrás?-Jeff asintió recordando el orden de las iniciales "J-K-M".- …Chicos yo-yo no se que decir-

-No digas nada, solo recuérdanos cada vez que te sientas solo, ¿deacuerdo?-sin decir mas por toda la emoción, el castaño asintió rápidamente mientras en un movimiento astuto abrazaba a ambos chicos.-Tomare eso como un si.-contesto mercedes con voz graciosa.

-Gracias…-fue lo que dijo Kurt antes de que Rachel, Rory y Quinn aparecieron arrastrándolos a sus clases compartidas.

Rachel, Quinn y Kurt se dirigieron a su clase de Historia, mientras Mercedes, Rory y Jeff a su clase de Física, durante todo el periodo escolar, Kurt permaneció con una enorme sonrisa, ya que no solo tenia a Mercedes y Jeff sino también a los chicos de Glee, que aunque no los apreciara tanto como a la morena y el rubio, ellos lo quería y lo protegían.

Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine

P.V.O

Chris Colfer

Al parecer la mayorías de los estudiantes de Mckinley asistirá a mi concierto, incluyendo a las porristas, el club glee y ¿el equipo de Fut bol?...no me sorprende demasiado, después de lo ocurrido con Finn y Puck el día anterior tengo un plan para dejar a algunos de ellos en ridículo, que almenos paguen algo de la humillación que eh sufrido ¿no?, pensó el castaño.

El contratenor se encontraba en su camerino, preparándose para el concierto que se llevaría a cobo en pocos minutos, eso se podía saber por la cantidad de gritos de parte de los fans, mientras los encargados de maquillaje se encargaban del brillo de su cara, cuando un morocho amigo de castaño apareció.

-Hey Kurt, listo para el concierto.-pregunto el morocho

El castaño al darse cuenta de su presencia, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa de parte de su amigo, la que el devolvió con la misma intensidad.-Nick!-los maquillistas al darse cuenta también, decidieron darle tomarse un pequeño descanso para dejar a ambos chicos conversar. El castaño agradecido por el gesto, no dudo en ir a abrazar a el morocho.

Nick Duval, un viejo amigo del castaño cuyo origen de L.A, antes de la partida del castaño ellos eran inseparables. Al igual que el castaño, el morocho es cantante, solo que la carrera de Kurt se hiso mas fuerte, antes de partir, el castaño prometió ayudarlo con su carrera, al igual que el lo ayudo a crear su nueva identidad; Así que por el momento, mientras la carrera de Nick despega, el es el encargado de entretener a los espectadores durante el medio tiempo del concierto.

-A mi también me alegra verte.-contesto Nick divertido por la muestra de afecto del castaño.-¿nervioso por el concierto?-pregunto Nick al separarse del abrazo.

Kurt se dirigía a su asiento para terminar de preparase, Nick el cual yo estaba preparado solo se sentó en el asiento de alado, revisando en el espejo cualquier inconveniente en su aspecto.-Para nada.-contesto el castaño despreocupadamente.-¿y tu?-Nick solo libero un suspiro de frustración haciendo que el contratenor posara su atención en el.-Nick has hecho esto en L.A, Chicago y Nueva York…por que tendrías que estarlo aquí.-

-No lo se..-contesto el morocho en un susurro.

-Aremos esto, si en algún punto del concierto te sientes mal, o olvides la canción…yo entrare a ayudarte ¿deacuerdo?-Al levantar el rostro , Nick solo pudo ver con agradecimiento al castaño y devolverle la sonrisa que aquel le mostraba.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Nick asintió para después agradecerle a su amigo.-Gracias Kurt.-

-De hecho…se como puedes agradecerme, te importaría acompañarme.- desconcertado, Nick siguió a Kurt detrás de las cortinas que ocultaban el escenario, solo abriendo una esquina de la cortina, Kurt empezó a hablar.-Ves a eso dos chicos.-señalo a dos chicos cualquiera, uno con un mohicano y a otro chico demasiado alto para el parecer e Nick.

-Siii…-

-Bien, cuanto cante "Not the boy next door", grábalos…y no me hagas esa cara y obvio no preguntes, solo hazlo.-Nick solo asintió sin saber por que Kurt estaba tan interesado en esos dos chicos.

El concierto comenzó con Kurt/Chris cantando como siempre "The best of both worlds", para después continuar con una serie de canciones hasta llegar a "Not the boy next door".

Kurt apareció en el escenario con un traje de empresario, las primeras notas comenzaron iluminándolo por completo.

Comin' home used to feel  
(my way is still) so good  
I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood  
I've seen the world at a faster pace  
And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place

Though I may look the same way to you  
Underneath there is somebody new

Después de mencionar la ultimas notas, empezó a despojarse de su atuendo arrancándolo sin piedad, quedando en un Nuevo atuendo, camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo, mostrando sus bien trabajado pecho, y un pantalón dorado súper ajustado, el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

I am not the boy next door  
I don't belong like I did before  
Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams,  
But you can't have me

Con paso decidido bajo de un salto del escenario, evadiendo algunos fans, se dirigió a unas personas en especial, justo al lado de Mercedes, Jeff y el club glee se encontraban Finn y Puck, los cuales parecían tener un paro cardiaco por todo el modo fangirl usado.

I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door

Durante la parte instrumental. Kurt se dedico a bailar provocativamente para aquellos chicos, los cuales no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

And I'm sorry for just bein' me  
But if you'd look past the past you could see  
That

Alejándose de los jugadores de Mckinley, el castaño se dispuso a regresar al escenario y terminar con el resto de la canción, imaginándose como se encontrarían los chicos en ese momento.

-OH MU GOD…OH MY GOD!, khcfksdlf ahhh Pucky visto eso ahhh, Chris acabo de bailar para nosotros! ahhh agárrame que me va a dar otra vez… ¿Puck?-con una mano un la frente, Finn miro a ambos lados, sin resultados miro hacia abajo donde se encontró con un Puckerman desmayado y una sonrisa de idiota.

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams,  
But you can't have me

I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door

Soportando la risa más ponderosa de su vida, el castaño termino la presentación, dejando a un publicó mas eufórico.

Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine

Después del concierto, Kurt se encontraba en su camerino, hacia mas de 2o minutos que Nick se retiro, claro antes de irse ambos chicos desfrutaron como nunca el videos el cual Kurt llamo "FangirlMckinley", hacienda una nota mental de subirlo a YouTube llegando a su casa.

Kurt se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros para la tarea de literatura, notando la hora, solo faltaban 30 minutos para que su padre pasara a recogerlo e irse a su casa.

Dejo el libro y sus anteojos en la mesita al lado de su tocador, y se dispuso a entrar al baño, para así quitarse todo el sudor y maquillaje de esta noche.

Mientras el contratenor se encontraba en el baño, un par de fans entraron por su ventana al camerino sin ser detectados.

-Vamos Jeff no toques nada-regaño Mercedes al rubio por su mal hábito de siempre tocar todo.

-Como no voy a hacerlo Mercedes, es el camerino de Chris!, no vas a negarme que no estas emocionada.-Ignorando por completo a Jeff, la morena se dispuso a buscar algo que les gustara.

-Mira Jeff es la bufanda que uso hace unos momentos!-dijo mercedes tomando la bufanda de seda, la cual se encontraba en el sillón del camerino.-Si nos llevamos esto toda la escuela nos envidiara!, vámonos antes de que…-

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- interrumpió Kurt saliendo del cuanto de baño, dejando a ambos compañeros en shock.-llamare a seguridad…-

-Nooo!-gritaron ambos chicos deteniendo el paso del castaño, el cual llevaba una mascarilla untada en toda la cara, el castaño agradeció internamente recordar su rutina de humectación.-Por favor no…solo-solo queríamos algo para recordarte.-añadió Mercedes.

-Mmm…llévense la bufanda si quieren.-

-Enserio!-gritoneo Jeff.-Wow gracias, gracias, gracias…-añadió el rubio acercándose al castaño, para posterior mente apretarlo un fuerte abrazo.

-Si, si no hay problema…-menciono el castaño liberándose del abrazo del rubio, posterior mente mercedes añadió.

-Muchas gracias Chris, no sabes cuanto te admiramos.-añadía mercedes mientras se acercaba hasta quedar enfrente del contratenor.-Yo y Jeff te amamos con locura, mi amigo Kurt no es muy fan tuyo pero tartanos de conversarlo y…-posando su mano sobre el pecho del castaño, sorprendiéndolo viendo como Mercedes tomaba la pequeña cadenita.- Mira Jeff!-grito la morena, trayendo al castaño a la realidad, sabiendo que esto no terminaría nada bien.-el también tiene una cadena como la que le regalamos a Kurt!...solo que la de mi amigo tiene nuestras iniciales atrás…-un silencio aterrador se formo en la habitación.

Jeff permanecía observando a ambos chicos confundido por lo sucedido; Mercedes solo se alejo lo suficiente para tomar los antejos en el tocador del castaño y Kurt…no tenia palabras para describir lo que sucedía, su mente era un total caos en ese momento, tanto que no supo en que momento la morena le coloco los anteojos, no fue hasta el momento en que escucho un fuerte golpe y encontrándose con un Jeff desmañado.

-Tadaaaaaa…-expreso el castaño mostrando su mejor sonrisa de "discúlpame".

Antes de que la morena pronunciara cualquier palabra la puerta del camerino fue abierta de golpe, mostrando a un Burt vestido de Mike.

El padre del contratenor ni siquiera noto la presencia de la morena y el rubio desmallada, estaba tan concentrado en su teléfono celular, que comenzó a despojarse de su peluca y bigote.-Kurt ya es hora de irnos, la cena es en media hora y si no nos apuramos…-Despegando de golpe se mirada del teléfono, fue causada por un fuerte golpe en el suelo, encontrándose con una Mercedes desmallada al lado de Jeff.-Pero que diablos…-

-No preguntes por favor.-termino por decir Kurt, sabiendo que ahora tiene un gran problema entre manos…como explicarle a sus amigos esta nueva situación.

Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine

No se por que pero este capitulo no me convence :/

Trate de colocar las partes correctas en la historia

Nick es muy esencial, al igual que la cadenita de Kurt (la cual causara mas problemas XD)

Dejen sus Review que me siento pobre solo teniendo 2 :(


	4. Chapter 4

The best of both worlds

**Hey Bitcs!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo así bien bonito bien nays okno .-.**

**Quiero agradecer a las 7 personitas que me dejaron su review en el capitulo pasado :´D asi como los favoritos y follows significa mucho :3 no creí que lo volvieran a leer después de tardarme como 2 siglos en actualizar -.-**

**Pero bueno basta de charlas y aquí un nuevo capitulo :)**

**PD: de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán narrados por m -.-**

**Cuando aparezca el nombre de Kurt o Chris significa que narro la vida de cada personaje (ósea Kurt narro la vida en el mundo del instituto, escuela, etc y cuando narro Chris narro su vida en el mundo del espectáculo ok?)**

Capitulo 4: El Fantasma de la Opera y el Hobitt del Señor de los Anillos.

Kurt Hummel

El fin de semana para Kurt fue…perfecto!

Mercedes y Jeff en lugar de actuar molestos e histéricos por no contarles la verdad como el castaño imaginaba, actuaron como dos pequeños niños, los cuales acaban de encontrar sus regalos de navidad. Entendieron a la perfección los motivos del castaño, claro después de una larga historia contada por el mismo Kurt Hummel por todos los obstáculos que en los 2 años de carrera a tenido que superar.

El contratenor tuvo que sufrir los regaños por parte de mercedes, molestándolo por todo el fin de semana por no llevarla a la grabación de su más reciente video musical donde aparecía el guapísimo Taylor Lautner. Y los quejidos de Jeff por no comprarle el poni que quería en su cumpleaños pasado.

Al final los amigos del contratenor aceptaron guardar el secreto, claro no sin antes obtener un par de atuendos de "Chris" para presumir el Mckinley.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

El día lunes llega, y Kurt se preparaba para un Nuevo día en su horrible escuela pública, claro ahora podía actuar normal frente a sus amigos y no inventor escusas falsa para retirarse por motivos laborales.

Kurt escucho el típico "El desayuno esta listo" por parte de su padre, haciendo un ultimo chequeo a su cabello engominado y revisando su atuendo el cual consistía en unos jeans marrón algo flojos pero no tan ajustados, una camisa de vestir blanca y un chaleco tejido café y claro sus zapatos verdes. En pocas palabras…el castaño era un desastre!, resignado subió las escaleras pensando que atuendo utilizaría si no tuviera que fingir.

-Hola papá.-saludo Kurt depositando un dulce beso en la calva cabeza de su padre.

-Hola campeón, como amaneciste?-pregunto el padre del castaño, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Bien papi!, recuerda que hoy nos entregan el guion y conoceremos a mi co-estrella en la nueva película "The Warblers".-dijo un Kurt emocionado, dando saltitos en su silla mientras aplaudía como un niño pequeño.

Su padre solo hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el dialogo del castaño.-Kurt…-comenzó el hombre tomando un bocado de aire.-Lamento informarte que yo…no puedo acompañarte, tendrás que ir solo.-finalizo su padre concentrando ahora su atención el sus huevos revueltos.

-Oh…surgió algo importante.-pregunto el castaño con cara de preocupación, Burt solo suspiro encarando a su hijo con una sonrisa.- Y bien?-

-Bueno…recuerdas a la madre de tu amigo Finn?.-

-Sip Carol y Finn no es mi amigo por cierto.-Burt ignorando olímpicamente al castaño prosiguió con sus explicación.

-Eh, bueno en la ultima junta de padres y maestros…la invite a salir.-Kurt abrió y cerro su boca sustituyendo su cara de sorpresa por una de felicidad.-Y…bueno hoy es la cita, es esta tarde…espero que no te moleste que…-Kurt interrumpió a su padre antes de que el hombre mayor continuara.

-Papá, eso es maravilloso!, ya han pasado 8 años desde la muerte de mamá…y creo que ya es hora de volver al mercado.-el padre del castaño solo rio ante el comentario.-Pero eso si…no salgas con la tigresa, se que te a estado acosando desde hace meses y por mas solo que te sientas prefiero que uses tu mano a pasar la noche con esa momia!.-el comedor de los Hummel se lleno de carcajadas al recordar el ultimo correo que recibieron, donde se hallaba la tigresa semi desnuda con la descripción "hazme tuya O'Malley".

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

El día en Mckinley fue el día mas extraño en la vida del joven contratenor

Primero su plan para destruir a Finn y Puck fallo por completo!, en lugar de quedar como los afeminados del colegio…se convirtieron en unos ídolos!, quien iba a pensar que el lado gay de esos dos fangirl los convirtiera en mas populares y codiciados por las chicas.

En el almuerzo, la mesa habitual del Club Glee se hallaba rodeada por toda la escuela, incluyendo profesores (y el director Figgins), admirando el nuevo atuendo de Jeff y Mercedes.

En el transcurso de las clases, cada vez que un brabucos se acercaba al joven castaño, Puck y Finn estaban ahí para…¿protegerlo?

Y por ultimo Puckgayman y Finny arcoíris UNIENDOSE AL CLUB GLEE!

-Sigo sin entender por que estos dos pedazos de imbéciles se unieron a Glee .-

-Santana tiene razón, cuando Mike y Yo nos unimos dejaron de hablarnos, por que según ellos el Club Glee es estúpido.-Discutió Sam, en ese momento los dos jugadores de Fut Bol solo bajaron la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzados por sus actos.

-Chicos tranquilos, Finn y Puck ya les pidieron disculpas por sus actos…no pueden darles una oportunidad.-rogaba el , ya habían pasado mas de media hora discutiendo el mismo tema.

-Asi como ellos nos dan la oportunidad de rogarles para no encerrarme en los basureros.-cuestiono el joven castaño, sintiendo la rabia arder por sus venas, no soportaba que las personas con un simple "lo siento" quieran arreglar todo el daño que sufrió.

-Vamos Hummel, danos una oportunidad, nosotros en verdad hemos cambiado.-por alguna razón la suplica en los ojos de chico mohicano convencieron al castaño.-murmurando un suave "esta bien" los fangirl chocaron las manos mientras hacían su saludo gay secreto.

Mientras ambos chicos se dirigían a sus asientos, el teléfono del castaño vibro, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

"Hijo acaba de llamarme Ernesto;

Necesita de tu presencia el la disquera en 30 minutos.

No llegues tarde, te quiero. Burt."

El contratenor se excuso con el , se despidió de los chicos de Glee, mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con el rubio y la morena.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

Chris Colfer

Kurt llego a la Disquera, la cual gracias al el representante de "Chris" Ernesto, hizo posible la construcción de una Disquera en Ohio para facilitar los asuntos referentes con CDS, conciertos, comerciales, etc.

El entrar, comenzó a escuchar gritos de un hombre, mientras mas y mas se acercaba, no solo reconoció sino también confirmo de quien se trataba.

-Mira gata, si no me traes mi chocolates persa suizos con bombones, te juro que voy a cortar tu cabello, lo donare a los niños con cáncer, encontrare al niño que recibió tu cabello y luego lo quemare.-termino por decir Sebastian en du poso de Diva/Perra a la pobre recepcionista del lugar.

-Claro , iré a conseguirlos enseguida.-dijo Marley con la cabeza agachada.

-Pero muévete posolera.-dijo Sebastian chasqueando los dedos en el aire, para según el demostrar su autoridad.

-Marley!.-llamo Kurt, a lo que ambos jóvenes posaron su mirada en la joven estrella.-No traigas nada, si el señor quiere sus chocolate, que el mismo valla a conseguirlos, recuerda que tu solo sigues ordenes de Ernesto y mías.-Sebastian solo lo fulmino con la mirada, por otro lado, Marley murmuro un imaginario "gracias" para regresar a su puesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Kurtyyyyy!.-dijo una hipócrita sonrisa de Sebastian

-Sebaaaaaaas!.-regreso el saludo el castaño, caminando hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca para saludarse, con besos en el aire en ambas mejillas.

Regresando a su pose norma el castaño mas alto hablo.-Que haces aquí mi linda porcelana?.-antes de que Kurt emitiera una palabra el oji-verde se dispuso a interrumpirlo.-Es verdad, no me interesa.-dando algunos pasos hacia la salida, regreso su mirada al contratenor.-Chaooooo baby!.-se despido con un movimiento de dedos, para final mente irse.

Sebastian Smith, uno de los pocos verdaderos amigos que tiene en la farándula, se conocieron en un famoso club por influencia de sus representantes. Creyeron que un romance entre ambas estrellas funcionaria para aumentar la popularidad de ambos. Pero no contaban con el gran odio que los dos chicos se tenían, al final el "romance" termino por petición de Sebastian, ya que según el "Colfer es demasiado feo para estar en la misma habitación que mi linda London".

El castaño solo se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que así es Sebastian Smith y nunca cambiara. Así que se dirigió con Marley para informarle su llegada a Ernesto.-Hey Marley, le podrías decir a Ernesto que ya estoy aquí.-le informo el castaño a la joven chica.

-Amm…Chris el llegara pronto, pero me pidió que lo esperes en la sala de juntas.-le contesto Marley con su característica sonrisa.

Kurt murmuro un suave "gracias", para dar paso a la sala de juntas. Al entrar por la puerta, nunca espero encontrarse con esa cosa sonriente ahí.

-Pero miren lo que trajo el duende…al mismísimo Hobitt del Señor de los Anillos.-Blaine solo le correspondió con la mismo sonrisa falsa para contestar.

-Chris!, perdona no me di cuenta de tu presencia Fantasma de la Opera.-finalizo Blaine, colocando una mano en su pecho, fingiendo sentirse herido.

Chris solo rodo los ojos, era normal que el y Blaine se llevaran así, nunca se han soportado, no es como Sebastian, el almenos es amigable, pero Blaine…Blaine es un estúpido arrogante que lo único que tiene de fama es su estúpida superioridad.

-Bien ignorando la basura que acaba de salir de tu hocico …que haces aquí ricitos?.-

-Veras Blanca Nieves, Ernesto me sito aquí...-La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un Hombre alto, con un pulcro traje, al igual que su cabello…si no había duda cualquiera que conozca a Ernesto lo reconocería a metros de distancia solo por su singular vestimenta.

-Lo cite por el mismo motivo que a ti Chris…por favor tomen asiento.-ambos chicos obedecieron las ordenes de su representante como pequeños robots programados para seguir ordenes.-Bien chicos…que diría si les digo que ambos serán los protagonistas de "The Warblers".

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…Kurt se quedo congelado con una estúpida sonrisa y Blaine…bueno Blaine con el dedo en la nariz.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

**Para aclarar dudad…**

**1-Sebastian es bueno solo que es muy materialista.**

**Cuando creer el personaje de Sebas, me imagine a London de "zack y cody" XD. Cuando lo lean imaginen a sebas todo vestido de rosa, con una bufanda y anteojos rosas -.- ahh si y "London" es el perrito de sebsas u.u**

**GUYS! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que la tarea me absorbió :(**

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, ALGO QUE QUIERAN VER….NO DUDEN EN DEJARME SU REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Bitchs! (es de cariño no se ofendan XD)**

**bueno esta es la segunda vez que actualizo en Lunes .-. espero no vuelva a pasar -.-**

**Quiero agradecer a todos las que me dejan un Review, añaden a favoritos la historia y los follows :') si no fuera por ustedes la historia quedaria a medias y no terminaria con mi loca idea u.u**

**Bueno sin mas distracciones...oh miren ese boton es rojo...okno .-. ya! aqqui el nuevo cap :D**

**PD: en la parte Fuck imaginencelos vestidos como Kurt y Blaine en el capitulo de Props XD**

Capitulo 5: Integrándose

Chris Colfer.

Decir que el día para Kurt fue muy duro es muy poco.

Tenia que soportar 5 horas en el mismo set de grabación con ese imbécil y su estúpida arrogancia.

Para Blaine la vida solo es para las personas con poder, y si el tiene poder hay que aprovecharlo, aunque tenga que fingir ante todos amar a sus escandalosas fans el dinero y fama valían mucho la pena.

Almenos no es tan escandaloso como Sebastian-pensó el castaño-observando como hacían el cambio de maquillaje a joven morocho.

-Tranquilo blanquito, almenos tienes el consuelo de tenernos en el set.-le informo la amiga morena del castaño, acompañada de su fiel rubio escudero.-Y bien, estos atuendos te parecen apropiados?.-pregunto la Mercedes con una enorme sonrisa.

Desde que el contratenor les informo la fecha de las grabaciones hace mas de un mes, los dos amigos del castaño insistieron…mas bien rogaron por mas de una semana, molestándolo cada segundo con mensajes al celular diciendo "por favor", al igual que grabaciones, notas y hasta una serenata improvisada en medio pasillo de Mckinley .

Así que prefiriendo no encontrarse a la morena y al rubio sorprendiéndolo en medio de la ducha, Kurt acepto derrotado, pidiéndoles como única condición "inventar" otra personalidades para evitar ser descubiertos.

Posando su atención en ambos jóvenes, Kurt quedo complacido con el gran atuendo del rubio, el castaño días antes le informo sobre la personalidad "diferente", así que Jeff acato la orden inmediatamente, pasando de "niño gaga" a "rapero callejero" .

Haciendo un cumplido hacia el rubio, el castaño observo ahora a su mejor amigo para quedar en estado congelado…

-Merch…creo que te tomaste muy enserio lo de "nueva personalidad".-Mercedes solo lo miro con incredulidad como si su amigo acabara de decir una incoherencia.

-A que te refieres…-

A que te refieres…POR DIOS, si parece la viva imagen de niki mijaes versión piñata mexicana!, la joven morena llevaba una colorida peluca rosa/verde/amarillo/marrón versión mohicano Puckerman, una blusa blanca con las iniciales "i'm bitch", una minifalda con una pequeña colita de conejo en la parte trasera y lo zapatos de tacón…bueno esos zapatos eran hermosos-admitió el joven Kurt critico de la moda Hummel.

-Te dije que escogieras la que decía "Fack".-susurro Jeff a la morena, al lo que Kurt solo rodo los ojos y mercedes corriendo a vestuarios en busca de su nueva camiseta.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 3 horas y media desde que llegaron al set y los tres mosqueteros sabían que es hora de retirarse, las clases en Mckinley comienzan en 1 hora y el jet privado de Kurt si apenas los llevaría a tiempo.

-Hey Ricky!, ya es hora de irme, mis amigos y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer.-Ricky el directo de "The Warbler" y productor de los mas recientes videos musicales del castaño, un hombre que no pasaba los 35 años de edad, de tez morena y muy apuesto, pero con un gran corazón.

-Claro Chris!, ya terminamos la sesión para las promocionales y el tráiler inicial, además Blaine también se tiene que ir...yo le informo a tu padre que día regresamos al set, cuídate deacuerdo.-

-Deacuerdo, nos vemos.-Regresando a su camerino para infórmale a sus amigos sobre su retirada, no contaba con encontrase a cierto hobitt con cejas de azotador.

-…Y entonces yo le dije piripituflautica.-el camerino se lleno de risas a excepción de un castaño amargado observando todo con detenimiento y confusión.

-jaja oh Blainey eres tan gracioso.-alago la morena al morocho.

-Eso es verdad, tienes que contarnos todo tu repertorio de anécdotas.-continuo el rubio entre risas.

-Basta chicos, si siguen diciendo eso me lo voy a creer.-Dijo el mas pequeño con la cabeza abajo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ignorando por completa la primera muestra de humildad de su co-estrella ante alguien mas, Kurt si incorporo a el camerino con la intención de interrumpir.

-Chicos ya es hora de irnos a llegaremos tarde.-Mercedes y Jeff solo asintieron con la cabeza para procedes a despedirse de su nuevo amigo.

-Bien nos vemos luego Blainey cuídate.-anuncio mercedes dándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida, que con sorpresa y timidez el moreno devolvió con gusto.

-Igual mente B.-copiando la acción de la morena, Jeff también abrazo al moreno, solo que esta vez Blaine lo devolvió de inmediato.

Ignorando por completo la nueva actitud de Blaine, el contratenor murmuro un audible "rápido" para ambos chicos de Mckinley.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, es algo muy importante, vemos luego Amber, hasta luego Riker.-despidiéndose a arrastradas por parte de Kurt, con un movimiento de mano, Blaine les correspondió susurrando "hasta luego Chris" después de que los chicos abandonaran el camerino.

Los tres amigos subieron a jet de "Chris" para abordar directo a Mckinley, no sin antes recoger su vestimenta normal para un largo día en el instituto.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

Kurt Hummel

Los jóvenes llegaron a muy buena hora, de hecho mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Cada uno se dirigió a su casillero, Mercedes y Kurt compartían casillero de junto, mientras que el de Jeff en el pasillo siguiente.

La morena y el castaño conversaban alegremente hasta que escucharon un alboroto de gritos por todo Mckinley.

-Kurt…que crees que este pasando.-descubriendo el origen de los gritos adolecentes en la entrada del colegio, observaron que se encontraba llena de estudiantes en forma de circulo, combinada con millones de flash.

Jeff se incorporo con los chicos a paso agitado con la misma curiosidad.-Chicos que rayos esta pasando!.-exclamo el rubio.

-Hay! No puede ser jsdgbfsdjkh ahhh Pukiliny agarrame que me desmayo!.-hablo un dramático Finn Hudson entrando por los pasillos de Mckinley al lado de Puck.-Ahhhhh ahora si ya me dio.-haciendo un movimiento de aire con su mano y luego posándola sobre su frente, Finny Unicornio Hudson quedo desmayado en los brazos del chico mohicano.

-Puck, que esta pasando aquí!.-exigió saber la joven estrella.

-¿Que azoto la res?.-pregunto un divertido Jeff con la situación del mariscal.

-Hay!.-exclamo Puckerman en un tono demasiado femenino para el castaño.-es obiooooo que no estas al actualizado en los chismes…como tampoco en tu horrible sentido de la moda…lo siento me desvié.-mas-pensaron al uniso los tres amigos.-AHHHH siii!, a que no saben que estrella juvenil protagonista de la nueva película de Ricky Muñes estudiara con nosotros jsdhfs ahhhhhy dios me vengo de solo pensarlo.

-PUCK UBICATE!.-presionaron Mercedes y Jeff, ya que Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado en "shock" imaginándose lo peor.

-I sorry guys…ahh si, adivinen quieeen ahhhhhh!.

-¿Lady Gaga?.-pregunto con temor el castaño

-NOOO! Tontiiiis la peli de gaga es de Ricky Munees, bueno es… nada mas y nada menos que el guapísimo, musculoso, perfecto, guapísimo, talentoso y guapísimo papacito de...-centrando su total atención en el chico del Mohicano obtuvieron la respuesta, pero no de el, sino de un Finn versión zombi.

-BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!

Ahora si, el contratenor no pensó que su vida en Mckinley fuera peor de lo que yo lo era antes.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

**Bueeeeno para aclarar dudas...aun no se si hacer Fuck o no...que dicen ustedes?**

**tambien eh estado pensando en agregar brittana (para los Niff ese tema ya esta confirmado).**

**Dudas, sugerencia, amenasas de muerte, indirectas, mensajes sucios...mandenme un Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: No creo sobrevivir

Kurt Hummel.

La noticia afecto mucho al subconciente del castaño.

Si su vida en Mackinley ya es un infierno con los brabucones como el idiota de Karofsky, ahora tenia que soportar la arrogancia de Anderson tanto en Mckinley como en el set de grabacion.

El timbre anuncio el inicio de un nuevo periodo, a lo que varios alumnos abordaron a sus clases…digo varios ya que un "GRAN" grupo de chicos y chicas decidieron seguir al morocho, incluyendo a Finn Zombie y Puck vochornos.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

Por suerte el primer periodo para Kurt fue normal, aunque en cada clase que asistia encontraba alrededor de 10 alumnos en sus pupitres, no le molesto en absoluto.

La hora del almuerzo llego y como de costumbre una oleada de alumnos rodearon los pasillos de tuvo un gran éxito al escobuyirse entre ellos y llegar a salvo a lo que es su casillero, encontrando a mercedes al lado para ambos ir directo a los comerdores.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu dia blanquito?.-

-Mejor de lo que pence Cedes,no me eh topado con ese idiota de Anderson en todo el periodo…y epero no hacerlo nunca.-sinceramente, el castaño se alegraba de no toparse con Blaine, pero muy en el fondo sabia que la verdadera razon era que el joven morocho descubriara su identidad.

Al llegar a la cafeteria, los chicos se formaron para obtener sus alimentos de las cosineras.

-¿Qué hay de tu dia Cedes?, ¿algo nuevo paso?

-No mucho…solo que el al fin se quito esa fea veruga del dedo gordo.-

-Encerio?, esos es genial, creo que llevava desde el año pasado intentando quintarla…-antes de poder terminar, Kurt fue interrumpido por cierto Hobitt entrando a la fila…bueno enfrente de el.-¿disculpa?.-heblo en un tono demaciado altanero.

-Oh hola…-buscando en su muchila, blaine le entrego una foto autografiada, la cual es castaño acepto de mala gana.-aquí tienes ahora…amable señorita.-hablo refiriendose a la horrible señora del almurso la cual sonrrio complacida con dicho cumplido,ignorando por completo la precencia del castaño.-¿me puede dar una rebanada de pizza?.-termino mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Claro joven!, es mas…llevese las tres restantes.-

-Que!.-reclamo el castaño sintiendose ofendido.-pero…

-Gracias amable señorita.-termino blaine retirandoze de su lugar, dirigiendose a un asiento "especial" hacho por los locos fans del morocho.

Sintiendose rendido, kurt se dirigio a la señora del almuerzo para conseguir algo de comida.-¿Disculpe?...aun queda pizza?

-Lo siento niño.-remplazando el lindo tono que utilizo con el morocho a uno totalmente de desprecio.-solo tenmos frijos negros.-sin previo aviso coloco una gran cantidad del alimento en la bandeja del castaño.-y…esta cosa verde.-Kurt decidio ignorar su gran enojo y dirigirse a su mesa junto a mercedes.

-Kurt que es esa cosa verde?.-pregunto una curioza mercedes

-No lo se.-tomando un pedazo de ella y poniendola en su boca el castaño respondia.-…mm creo que es champiñon…-sintiendose derrotado por el mal almuerzo conseguido, decidio comer la "cosa verde" junto con mercedes hata dejar el plato completamente limpio.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

La ultima clase llego, y Kurt encerio estaba agradecido por no ver a anderson en su ultimo periodo.

Llego al aula como de costumbre sentandoce en el mismo lugar de todos los dias, algunos alumnos ya se encontraban en sus lugares, Kurt solo se dedico a esperar hasta que Rachel Jeff llegara para almenos charlar un poco antes del comienzo de clases.

Como por arte de magia sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, pues el rubio acababa de entrar a dicha aula mas feliz de lo normal.

-Jeff por que sonrries tanto…ohh ¿acaso ya salio en nuevo capitulo de Hannah Montana?.-pregunto el cataño muy ilucionado

-Nooo…y no se como te puede gustar esa serie, yo prefiero Los Hechizeros de Waverley Pleace….-

Los chicos siguieron una guerra hatsa la llegada del

-Bien chicos es un honor para mi precentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases, el es…-Kurt dejo de escuchar para desahogar sus penas con Jeff

-Porfavor dime que no es por eso que entrate tan feliz…-ensanchando si ere mas posible su sonrrisa, el rubio solo se encojio de hombros mirando a un pequeño Kurt Hummel cambiando de colores.

-…y guapo...LA ESTRELLA BLAINE ANDERSON!.-el aula se inundo de grito super agudos, mientras blaine aperecia en el aula con las mejillas rojas y un encojimiento de hombos por tal discurso y recibimiento.

-Hola a todos, espero llevarme bien con todos.-

-Y tambien nosotros.-hablaron Finn y Puck entrando al salon de Español sehuidos por una multitud enloquecida de fans.

-Quienes sin todos ustedes?.-pregunto un muy confundido Blaine Anderson

-Preparence para los problemas.-

-Y mas vale que teman.-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion.-

-Espera Pucky, ese no es nuestro lema.-

-Oh es cierto, lo siento.-contando hasta tres junto a finn retomaron el discurso.-Yo sou Pucky.-

-Y yo soy Finny.-

-Hablando al unizo continuaron.-Y juntos somos….-antes de continuar, fueron interrumpidos por el .

-Chicos tengo una clase que dar, porfavor tomen aciento…ah y diganle a su muchedumbre que se vallan.

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-K laine-Klaine-Klaine

No es que Kurt odie a Andeson, solo detesta su estupida arrogancia y malos modales, actuando como si fuera la persona mas importante del mundo.

Pero la noticia que recibio por los pasillos de Mckinley al termino de la ultima clase, simplemente no podia ser peor.

El unico lugar donde Kurt se sentia agusto, como en casa, aceptado, seria interrumpido por Blaine.

Todos murmuraban lo mismo.-"Escuchaste que Blaine Audicionara para entrar al Club Glee".-


End file.
